Chakralight
by Dragon.Of.Chaos97
Summary: Two boys, both outcasts, both hated for reasons that are not under their control. These boys will meet and become friends unlike any other. One is a hyperactive ninja with high dreams, the other a creature who is more and less than human. And so starts the saga of Naruto Uzumaki... and a boy called Pariah. NarutoxHinata, PariahxSakura. Rewritten version out now.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing everyone's favourite manga character and the most mysterious virus ever.**

Chakralight Chapter 1; a Dangerous Stranger

Pariah. That was his name. Nothing else, no other form of identity did he have. He was Pariah, nothing else. But that in itself was much, Pariah was deadly. Five scientists died by his hand.

And he was only a child, well he was actually thirty years old, but he somehow remained to look at least eight, perhaps he liked that form, or maybe he never thought to physically age. And he was going to escape. He had heard that there was a guard shift soon and he knew enough about mechanics to disarm the massive nuke behind him. Normally a child would be pretty scared to have a fifty megaton explosive device in his room, but Pariah was no ordinary child. He was a virus, the deadliest virus ever to walk the earth, a hybrid or Redlight and Blacklight. And he wanted out. Not to spread the virus like Mother did, no, that would be bad. Pariah, though unaware of the concept of right or wrong, knew that spreading the virus would result in his existence's end. Pariah didn't want that, all he wanted was to be left alone. He eyed the door, if he remembered correctly they would give him a chunk of meat to absorb once a week, which would happen soon.

Pariah watched a small opening in his door slide open. He sprung forward and yanked the man by his collar, snapping his neck with the impact. He turned his finger into a tendril and took the keys, turned the lock and got out. He darted past the guards and sliced another to ribbons when he got in the way. He made his way to the lower floors and finally entered a large laboratory. His eyes passed over an odd device that was sparking with volatile energies. He missed the small label that said, _'Warning, prototype atom teleportation device!' _and the fact that someone locked him in. Scientists rushed to control modules and activated the machine.

Now if only he could—_bam_! The world flashed around him, and suddenly he found himself grunting from a strange impact, something had collided with him.

00000000

Naruto ran. There was a reason why he was running, and that was because there was a mob of people after him. He looked behind him and yelped. They were getting closer. He was only eight! He could only run so fast! He turned back and ran into an alley, maybe he could dupe them. He was about to hide near a trash can or something but a flash of light made him stumble, and he collided into something solid. Naruto yelped and fell on his backside. He looked up and saw a boy in front of him, he wore a surgical gown and had sandy blonde hair. His red eyes stared at the blonde with curiosity.

For a moment Naruto was drawn to those red eyes. They were different, old, and very clever. This boy was strange, and possibly dangerous. The boy stared back, and then looked at the mob that was standing a way back.

"You there! Get away from that demon brat!" the boy looked at the crowd, then back at Naruto. Naruto hid behind the strange boy.

"I'm not a demon, I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"

"He lies!" the man in the front yelled. The boy glanced at the man, and then turned to Naruto.

Pariah didn't know many words, and barely understood what was going on, but it was clear that the crowd of humans wanted the boy. He looked at the blonde, then at the crowd, and then back at the boy again. He mulled it over in his head. These people seemed very stereotypical, and this boy was scared. There was an odd desperation in the boy's eyes, but a rare cunning and a hidden despair that Pariah found familiar.

He had heard of 'kindred spirits' and wondered if this was what it meant, he would need to look into this, and that meant the boy had to live, at least for now. He grabbed the boy roughly by the collar and sprinted away.

"OOOOIIII! Let me go!" Pariah ignored the boy and sprinted up a wall, ignoring the boy's cries of wonder. He had learned a few basic things one could do with the virus from his dreams. He often watched the life of the man known as Alex Mercer in his sleep, it was his only entertainment, but his dreams were blurred and sketchy, like bad television. He only got this and consuming, two fundamentals he would need. He landed on the ceiling with a thump and placed the boy back down.

He looked down at the crowd, somehow they didn't notice his traversal. He looked at the loud boy and growled, indicating that he should shut up. He looked back down at the crowd, who were gone. Pariah watched for a moment and the relaxed.

"They gone." He grunted. He turned to Naruto for a moment, then began to walk away.

"Hold it." Both boys whirled around to see a tall man wearing a scarecrow mask stare at them.

"I saw all that, pretty damn impressive I must say… boy." Pariah growled again and hunched over, ready either attack or run. "No need to get nasty now." The man raised his hands as he spoke. Pariah relaxed for a moment then tilted his head. He stared at the mask with curiosity, he had never seen a mask like this before. He saw no breathing tubes, no methods of creating or giving oxygen to the wearer like he had seen in masks. What was its purpose?

"Who?" Pariah asked, pointing at the man.

"I'm Scarecrow, that's my codename anyway. You guys better come with me before the mob shows up again." Naruto took Scarecrow's hand. Pariah however didn't, he was glaring at the man, as if daring him to try and touch him. Naruto saw the look and felt a spark of familiarity.

'_This guy, he finds it difficult to trust others, like I do. It's only because this guy has saved my life a couple of times that I trust him.' _he decided to intervene. "Hey, he's okay. You can trust him." Pariah froze, glanced at Naruto with his red eyes then slowly moved over to the man, taking his hand. Scarecrow smiled behind his mask and suddenly the three were gone.

00000000

Pariah had never travelled via shunshin before, and the traversal via such a method startled him to such a degree that he accidentally crushed the man's hand when he reappeared. Scarecrow yelled out in pain, clutching his mangled hand while Pariah looked around, completely ignoring the screaming ninja. He found himself inside an office with the occasional furniture such as a sofa to his left, a small chair in front of a desk and a bookcase to his right. Sitting behind the desk was a man, who frowned at the sudden appearance of a screaming ANBU.

"Two people to see you, Hokage-sama. Civvies went on another Hunt again… Permission to get my hand fixed before it falls off?" Scarecrow whimpered.

"Granted," The old man said as he held back a smile. Pariah looked at his hand that was covered in blood then wiped it on his gown. He followed Naruto to the man's desk, peering around, as though he felt something was watching him. He winced when he felt a flicker of knowledge worm into his brain. He shook his head and in his surprise he released his first Hunter Pulse. The Pulse detected three guards around the room. Pariah glared at one guard, who was reclining on the sofa. The ANBU thought that Pariah couldn't see her until Pariah growled, "Go away." He remained stock still even as the ANBU materialized into view.

"How did you see me?" she asked. The old man arched a brow. Pariah continued to stare until he deduced that the woman wasn't a threat and moved to the table.

"Jiji! This guy's pretty cool, he saved me from the mob!" Naruto bounced up and down as any self respecting eight year old would. Pariah frowned.

"Jiji?" he wondered to himself. Naruto was still bouncing as he explained Pariah's method of saving Naruto, which confused the old man considerably.

"He ran up a wall? How can a boy use a ninja technique? And how did you know of my guard?" Pariah steered away from the question by correcting the man.

"Guard_s_." He said, placing emphasis on the plural. He pointed to the bookshelf, where a ninja was sitting atop, and to the door, where a ninja was standing just a few feet to the left.

"Extraordinary…" the old man breathed. He shook himself and looked at Pariah with a critical eye. "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha. Who are you, and why did you save Naruto?" Pariah debated whether to tell anyone what he was, lest they experiment on him. Not telling them anything would be a problem, telling them too much would lead to difficulties. Pariah just had to get the right amount of info on him.

"I am Pariah." He stated. Hiruzen's eyes studied the boy.

'_There's something about the boy, he is much older than he looks, and seems intelligent despite his lack of vocabulary.' _Hiruzen waited for the boy's next answer. Pariah said nothing, but he looked at Naruto and then shrugged. Naruto was staring at Pariah.

'_Someone who calls himself Pariah so casually must have been alone for a while, perhaps his entire life, is he like me?' _he wondered to himself. Hiruzen frowned.

"Do you not know, or is it because you can't convey it with words?" Pariah tilted his head and raised two digits. "I see. Okay, do you trust Naruto?" he asked. Pariah knew the word 'trust' and its meaning. But he didn't trust _anyone_. He shook his head no. Naruto didn't protest loudly to the Hokage's surprise, but showed a hidden understanding.

'_It seems this boy shows Naruto's calculating side, and he seems to remove the mask around Pariah.' _"Why don't you trust him?" Pariah looked uneasy for a moment.

"Lesson." He said. Hiruzen was confused before he understood. Pariah had learned not to trust anyone, and is closed off from everyone now, just like Naruto in a way. The blonde was staring at Pariah with a calculative expression that Hiruzen had never seen before, not even _he_ could open Naruto up like this, and this stranger did it within minutes!

"I see. Well, do you have any place to stay, if not I can arrange a place for you." Pariah considered it, and then nodded. He had no place to go, and had no choice but to trust these humans. If he didn't then most likely things will become difficult. He nodded. The man smiled. "Right, I'll arrange something for you, could you wait in the reception until then?" Pariah nodded. He walked out without talking to Naruto.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto asked, sounding fairly hopeful. Pariah froze for a moment and looked back, his red eyes staring at Naruto for a moment. It seemed as though hours had past when Pariah gave a near imperceptible nod and left the room. Naruto stared for a moment until his guarded expression melted away.

"So, Jiji, I better go home now." Naruto smiled. He excused himself and walked away, passing Pariah and the receptionist. The viral boy stared at him on his way out. He definitely felt something, but couldn't place a finger on it.

Hours passed, and soon someone came. A human that wore black and had a mask, like the man who took him here, only the mask was different. Pariah knew nothing of animals save from ones he saw in some experiments, and even then he wasn't sure what they were. This animal had an orange face with black stripes on it.

"I'm Tiger, here is your address." he handed Pariah a slip of paper. He looked up helplessly at the man, oh, how he hated depending on others! "You want me to take you there? Oh… You live with… with that _thing_." Pariah tilted his head. He wondered just what he would be living with. Tiger took him to the place. It was a rundown apartment with tattered walls and some broken windows.

'_Someone tried to break in.' _Pariah scanned the walls with a skilled eye, spotting numerous dents, scratches and even burn marks in the walls. This place had been attacked several times, but has held it own. Tiger seemed hesitant to approach. Pariah had no such problem and began walking towards the building. He heard a whoosh of air and upon turning he saw that the man had gone. He didn't know what was here, but should it prove hostile, Pariah will kill it.

He stalked up to the door and waited for a moment. He figured that he should knock, as some of the men who held him at the lab would knock at his door, the nicer ones. Although whether it was from fear or pity or some other human emotion he really couldn't tell. He knocked the door, being careful not to blast it off its hinges, he made that mistake once, but it was with a steel door, not a wooden one, so he had to be _very _careful.

Pariah opened, and for a moment Pariah felt a surge of emotion that he had seen before, but never felt it.

Shock, surprise… relief? Blue eyes stared at his flaming red orbs in similar shock.

"_You're _my new roommate?" Naruto asked. Pariah stared for a moment until he answered back. "Hello… roommate."

**Pariah and Naruto, living together. How nice… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pariah and Naruto are now roommates, more havoc incoming!**

Chakralight Chapter 2; Educational Arrangements

Naruto was pretty freaked out that the strange boy who saved him was now his roommate, but the shock had worn out over he last few weeks. He was fairly glad, as the boy seemed to have no intention to harm him in any way. In fact Pariah barely seemed to notice Naruto, unless he started to talk to the ashy blonde.

Pariah was now reading a book, having been taught by Naruto about the alphabet, and he took it from there. At the beginning, Pariah had to admit he was once absolutely hopeless at reading. He was smart, but guidance was needed every now and again. Pariah didn't understand humility, or pride, such concepts were unknown to him, instead he simply asked for what he needed, and what he needed only.

Today though, Pariah was reading a book that was called 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. He noticed Naruto looking at him and glanced upwards.

"Yes?" he asked. Naruto was usually the one who engaged Pariah in conversation. But their chats were short, due to Pariah's lack of knowledge in language and his stubborn inability to explain his past. Naruto grinned, and Pariah arched a brow at his large chef's hat.

"Dinner's ready." He said. Pariah slipped a nearby paperclip into the page, using at as bookmark as he had no true bookmark available.

Naruto glanced backwards at Pariah, and remembered, as he always would when serving food, just how much Pariah was like him, if not worse than him. He found out to his horror how little Pariah ate before he came here.

_Flashback…_

"Okay, I made breakfast, Pariah." Naruto said. He had ramen for a reason, he liked it and it was easy to cook. Pariah frowned.

"Had food yesterday." He said in confusion. Naruto put the bowl he was holding down and stared at Pariah.

"Yeah, we did. It's funny, I can eat more now, which is all good. Only had three meals a week in the orphanage before I got kicked out. How many meals a week did you have?"

"One." Naruto froze, and slowly turned to the sandy haired blonde, "What?" he asked.

"One meal a week." Pariah confirmed. He didn't see what was so bad about it, as far as he was concerned one meal a week was pretty good. He didn't get any problems from it. But it occurred to him that humans need more than just one meal a week, so he sat down, ignoring Naruto's open mouthed stare.

_Flasback end…_

Pariah's eating habits had changed according to Naruto's schedule. He didn't mind, in fact Pariah was actually beginning to enjoy ramen. It was a waste of course, but Naruto didn't need to know that. Pariah sensed the knock coming before it came. His senses were above a normal human's, and he heard the human coming before he made himself known.

It was Iruka. The scar faced man had been giving Pariah some private lessons in language and basic skills.

Pariah had caught on quick, like he always does. He had learned how to talk properly in English in less than two weeks, but Japanese was more difficult to learn as he had no basics to start with.

The basic curriculum in the Shinobi Lands was English and Japanese for languages, some basic science and more advanced versions should one decide to go into medicine as a career. History was also a lesson to be learnt. Pariah hardly saw the relevance in it, and Naruto shared his opinion.

But Pariah was intrigued in a specific branch of the educational system.

_Ninja training. _Pariah had learned that Naruto was soon to be training to become a ninja along with some students his age. The term would begin in a week or so. Most of the class had already begun when they were around six, so they had two years ahead of the boys, and as such Pariah and Naruto will be at a disadvantage in terms of education, but it could have been worse.

Pariah was confident in himself, he would learn to become a ninja for his reasons. He wanted to become a ninja because it involved killing.

Pariah was very, _very _good at killing. He knew little about his own nature, not to the same extent as the scientists did, but he knew what he could do, and would soon learn more through those odd flashes like he received on his first day in Konoha that granted him use of the Hunter Pulse. Pariah had experimented with himself, and found the results sorely lacking. He was unable to mould his body like he had seen Cousin do. The man known as Alex Mercer was capable of superhuman feats, and Pariah was determined to reach the same level. So far he had the Hunter Pulse, Heat Vision and his Musclemass power, which was a simple matter of channelling more biomass to his arms.

Pariah had to admit that every day, every task was somewhat of a good experience for him. He had nothing to do in his prison, but now he had all these objectives to complete, things to do, opportunities to exploit! The very thought made him smile. He looked up to see that Naruto had wolfed down his meal and ran over to the door.

"Hey Iruka!" Pariah had no idea how any human could _inhale _the broth like that. He slowly ate his and when finished he turned and sat up. Iruka did not have his usual books and other teaching items, nor did he usually start the lesson by yelling, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" something that played merry hell with Pariah's sensitive hearing.

"Okay, Naruto, calm down. Naruto, Naruto! GET THE HELL OFF AND SIT DOWN!" Pariah never understood the reason why Iruka's head would swell to three times its original size when he yelled. Apparently some people, specifically ninjas, could use magical abilities called jutsus. Naruto bolted over to a nearby couch and sat down, staring fearfully at the man. Pariah couldn't help but feel slightly amused.

"Iruka-sensei, no books. Is this lesson practical, or is there another reason for your visit?" with full grasp of the English language, Pariah sounded rather charming, something which Naruto had pointed out to be good with the ladies.

It has been nearly two weeks since Naruto had said that, and Pariah still had no idea what the blonde prankster had meant by that.

"Well, it's regarding your reservations for the Academy. I've got some applications, and your psychological reports show that you can go. Pariah took a little work but you'll be able to pull it off." Pariah arched a brow.

He knew the report, he was there when they read it out.

He is shown to be sociopathic in nature, and has a fixation with mind games. He had freaked out two doctors with his games, and in the end a woman called Anko Mitarashi had to study him. He found that he got along well with the woman, and since the meeting, he, Naruto, Anko and her boss, Ibiki, would play a game called poker every weekend. Naruto always won, while Pariah usually ended up neutral. It was a mix of skill and luck that won the game, Pariah only had the skill and absolutely no luck at all. Naruto had both, which made him not only very good, but quite rich since he won a lot.

It was lucky because if he didn't win, Anko would tease the boy, which usually made him blush.

Back to the report, Pariah had also shown to be autistic as well, and has a near inability to understand emotions and other concepts. Idioms were the worst. To this purpose he had a book. _'Idioms and their Meanings for Beginners.' _Pariah also had great analytical skills, capable of solving any problems within seconds.

His suggested therapy was to get involved with people, make friends and occasionally visit a psychiatrist to report his progress. Pariah didn't like it, interacting with people wasn't his good spot. Naruto was enough in his opinion.

"We need to do a few physical tests to determine your taijutsu grades and such, ninjutsu is out of the question since neither of you are capable of using chakra, you especially Pariah." said Iruka. Pariah nodded, it was true, Pariah couldn't use chakra. He had tried amending this problem by secretly stealing some of someone's blood in the hospital, and consumed it. But instead of actually making chakra like he was hoping for, all it did was channel to his main biomass regulator, his version of a heart. It would be stored there and remain unused.

It had hurt a bit too, like using chakra was somehow repellent to Pariah. He realized that he would have to rely on other things rather than use those flashy techniques, such as his own powers and taijutsu.

"So who's going to test us?" Naruto asked. There will come a time in the future where Naruto will look back at this moment and repeatedly bang his head on a nearby wall for asking such a question. The reason of which had just smashed through the door.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" a giant green clad man landed in front of the two boys, accidentally knocking Iruka over in the process. The man, if one could call it that, had large bushy eyebrows and a bowl style haircut. His black eyes were filled with an excited glee and when he smiled there was an audible pinging noise of sparkling teeth. The boy's reactions were extremely different.

Naruto jumped in fright and fell behind the couch, yelling something about caterpillars and eyebrows.

Pariah simply stood up and asked, "So where will we be assessed, mister…?" he didn't know his name. The man was momentarily stunned. Normally people would freak out at seeing him, although he had no idea why…

Pariah still didn't know enough about human behaviour, and as such was completely calm when this man came. Although he was annoyed that he had to break the door down in his entrance.

"Gai, that's my name!" the man declared. Pariah crossed his arms.

"Okay, Gai-san, but after this training you are paying for a new door." He pointed at the shattered remains of the door. The two heard groaning and saw Iruka get up with a comically sized lump on his head. "And Iruka's medical bill." Pariah added.

00000000

"Alright, my youthful allies, this test will give us a sure rundown of your skills, such as strength, speed and technique. It isn't a pass or fail thing, it's more of an assessment to see what class we put you in. My colleague will use a simple clone to assess your skills, don't worry, you won't get hurt badly." they were standing near a forest in one of Konoha's training grounds. Beside Gai was a spiky haired man with an odd headband that covered his eye, and had a small orange book. Both boys noticed Gai give said book a nasty look and the perverted expression on the man's face.

'_I bet it's that porn book that the adults love so much. Ochi, Ochi or something…' _Naruto thought. He knew about the more mature aspects of things, having lived in a place where gambling, drinking and prostitution were common. Pariah was curious about the book, and also aware that the adults weren't expecting anything big from the two children. Neither of the adults had no idea what they were in for.

Naruto had lived in the scum infested sprawl of Konoha, where only the tough and strong survive, and had grown up quickly as a result. He had also learned how to fight. It wasn't Academy style so much as sheer violent brawling, bringing down your opponent and ripping them apart and stamping on them as they went down. His pain resistance was nearly sky high, and his healing factor was so powerful that he was impossible to kill.

Pariah was just as dangerous. In his time at the labs, he had been subjected to some survival stimulus sessions that involved pitting him with various Infected monsters. He always came out on top. Pariah's strength and speed was horrific, and while not as experienced as Naruto, his ability to learn, combined with his massive power made him deadly.

The first test was to strike a Shadow Clone of silver haired jonin.

He raised his fists, so he covered his head and chest. Before the clone could move, Naruto lashed out with foot, kicking the opponent's groin, and then smashing an elbow into his stomach. Naruto slammed a knee into the clone's skull and then kicked the side of the clone's knee, breaking it and dispelling the clone. Gai's eyes went wide, and the silver haired man looked up in shock.

'_His movements were fierce, not a single attack wasted. Every blow was designed to maim… and perhaps even kill.' _Gai motioned for Pariah to come up as another clone appeared. Surely this one couldn't be so bad. Oh, poor, deluded Gai.

Pariah hunched over, ready to spring. It wasn't a real fighting stance, but Pariah's little bouts with the Infected made him think that blocking was useless, and that he should just either dodge or take it. He reared his fist back and released one strike.

Just one.

The clone was thrown fifty feet away and into a nearby tree, most of its torso having been blown out and it disappeared in a small poof of smoke. The sliver haired man had dropped his book in shock, and Gai was staring at Pariah in near horror. Pariah saw this and his face twisted into a sinister grin.

"So? How were we?" he asked.

**A basic rundown of Pariah and Naruto's abilities. Now let it be known that in this AU Naruto had been beaten many times by the villagers, and nearly killed more times than once. It's simply human nature to take you hatred out on things, especially when deluded into thinking that said thing was apparently the cause of your problems.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we go to school with the ultimate demon host and the greatest viral boy of the age.**

Chakralight Chapter 3; First Day at School

The day started like any other. It started with people playing outside the Academy for half an hour before being told to come inside. The classes would go to their separate rooms and teaching would begin. In Iruka's class it always began with said teacher yelling at his class with assistance form his Big Head no Jutsu. But after that, it veered away from the usual mornings.

"We welcome a couple of new students today. They have been inducted into the Academy due to showing some talents and are late for some people interfering." Voices were heard, asking what he meant, but Iruka quieted them down with a look. "These students are a few years behind us, but they have every right to be here, so treat them nicely." Some of the more cocky members of the class scoffed silently, and eagerly waited to dominate the new arrivals. Someone knocked the door.

"Is this the right one?" they heard a voice ask. It sounded light and immature, but a trained ear knew that the immaturity was faked.

"I believe so, another teacher told us to come here. The last one." The other voice was slightly deeper and smoother than the first voice.

"You mean the one where you knocked the door down?" the first voice deadpanned. Everyone sweat dropped then and there. The second voice sighed and replied in a slightly miffed tone, "How was I supposed to know that I was knocking too hard?" The door opened and the students stepped through.

Pariah came behind Naruto, and examined the class with a keen eye. Naruto did the same, letting his clownish mask slip for a moment. Pariah noted how he would use the mask whenever he was with other people save himself, and was curious as to why Naruto would resort to such an action, a defence mechanism perhaps?

"Hi! My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage, believe it!" he yelled, grinning that large cheerful and oh so fake grin at everyone. Pariah saw that an indigo haired girl in the top corner blushed when he smiled. Pariah saw that the other students were looking at him now.

"My name is Pariah, nothing else to say." He said, not caring what the others thought. He saw sneers, some looks of confusion and even looks of pity. Pariah sat down next to a pink haired girl with Naruto sitting on the other side. One boy, who was half asleep, looked up.

'_These seem to be friends, but its closer to mutual understanding and professionalism than real friendship.' _Pariah glanced at the pinkette, who seemed really nervous for some reason. Her emerald eyes glanced at his ruby ones, and he flashed a smile. Not the shit eating grin Naruto uses, but a polite smile. The girl blushed slightly and looked away. Pariah frowned for a moment before he shrugged and sat back.

"Right, now that everyone is here… oh wait… Sasuke is absent due to clan matters, again." Pariah didn't know who Sasuke is, but noted that he is certainly popular among the females as they all shared disappointed looks. The only ones who weren't affected were the girl beside her and an indigo haired girl at the back.

The lesson was ninja history, a subject that Pariah had down. He had discovered that he liked reading, and found it a good pastime. He had read many books, except those odd orange ones since they made little to no sense. Something about rods being pushed into lotuses, it was futile trying to understand. Stranger still was the reaction he got from a passing female, she had screamed and snatched away the book, demanding him to tell her who had given the book. He heard screaming afterwards, and even he winced at even thinking about it.

The lesson passed quickly for both of the boys, and soon they were walking towards the playground along with the rest of the kids.

"So how was the lesson for you?" Pariah asked. Naruto groaned.

"To be honest, it was boring. History won't help us how to fight an enemy." He reasoned. Pariah nodded. "I heard the civilian council took a hand in the Academy's curriculum, probably explains why they don't purely focus on training us to kill, which is what I imagined us doing." Pariah admitted. They were out in the fields and saw a large crowd of girls swarming something, and the two girls that seemed uninterested in this Sasuke whosoever sit dejectedly at a bench, attempting small talk. The boys glanced at one another, shrugged, and went over to the two girls. They looked up at the oncoming boys and tensed. Pariah halted in front of them, and could see they were waiting for something.

"May we sit here, please?" he asked. The girls looked almost startled, but nodded yes. The boys smiled and sat down, Pariah sitting next to the pinkette, and Naruto sitting next to the indigo haired girl. Silence reigned for a moment, then Naruto spoke.

"Well you know about us, so we don't need introductions, so who are you two?" the girls stopped cringing and smiled slightly, evidently happy at having some company.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." The green eyed girl announced. The boys switched gazes and were now looking at the bluenette.

"Hinata… H-Hyuga." The girl said quietly, almost too quiet to hear, nonetheless the boys were happy. Pariah thought of another topic.

"We haven't been here long, and you guys have more experience than us, so care to fill us in on anything, anything important?" Sakura was evidently unused to such attention as was seen when her eyes darted around nervously.

"Um, well, there's shuriken training and kunai training, then there's also the Academy style taijutsu. There's also ninjutsu, the hendge, the kawarimi and the bunshin techniques. And the final bit his history and such." Pariah nodded, noting that Sakura spoke with more assurance as she described the lessons, she must be the knowledgeable type.

"Okay, can we bring our own styles in the taijutsu spars? Because I know I can adhere to fighting styles quickly, but Naruto kinda has his own style that's very effective." The girls looked at Naruto with intrigue.

"I-is it a c-clan style?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, a style made through trial and error, mostly error, costly errors." He remarked with a dark expression. The girls were evidently confused and curious, but said no more. Sakura suddenly squeaked in slight surprise.

"He's coming this way!" she whispered in awe. "It's Sasuke, the last Uchiha. Apparently he is really strong!" Sakura seemed excited, but the boys knew that this excitement was faked. Naruto made no comment, Pariah wasn't so subtle.

"If you attempt to become like others just to fit in, your individuality shall melt away, sometimes standing apart is better." Sakura flinched and seemed very unsure now. Pariah stared at this new boy. Dark eyes that looked like pools of obsidian stared back at him. Sasuke wore a dark blue vest and cream pants with a kunai holster and had a haircut that reminded all but one occupants of the table of a duck's rear, the fourth member not knowing what a duck was.

Sasuke stood over Naruto and Pariah. The Uchiha seemed more interested in the red eyed boy.

"I hear you're the new students." He said. Pariah tilted his head. The people in the area saw that Pariah was looking at Sasuke as though a man was watching an insect drown, only interested in watching it die. Sasuke seemed not to notice this.

"Yes, we are. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked, not too kindly. Sasuke barely glanced at him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the last of my blessed clan. I am the greatest here, and a true prodigy. You will stay out of my way." the girls behind him squealed in delight as he delivered his orders. Pariah scowled.

"I don't take orders from little wormlings like you." The fan club drew in a collective gasp. Sakura was beginning to see what Pariah meant by individuality, it was as though these people acted like a single entity! One girl, a brown haired girl who did not look too remarkable yelled out, "Hey, don't talk to Sasuke like that, he's better than you!" the rest of the girls were quick to agree. Pariah paid them little attention. He shook his head.

"A boy with magic eyes is a figurehead here. Hey Naruto, looks like the freaks are the popular ones here, seems we'll fit right in." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke snarled and pointed at Pariah.

"If you think yourself better than me, then fight me!" Pariah's reaction was to tilt his head.

"You wish to fight me?" he asked. He understood then, like most predators, Sasuke is trying to prove that he is the alpha of this place, the top of the food chain and the greatest predator here.

"Yes, unless you are a coward and cannot beat an Uchiha." Pariah sighed.

"I really don't want to fight on my first day here, but I can't refuse a challenge, I dislike backing down, and I _hate _losing." He got up.

"The other dobe as well, I will take him as well." Now Naruto looked up. He turned to Pariah.

"This guy really is asking for it, I bet he'll get skull fucked on his first mission." Several people gasped from Naruto's use of language, and was followed by several children whispering 'he swore' again and again. Naruto scowled and stared at Sasuke.

"You two are nothing compared to an Uchiha." Pariah sighed and sat down.

"Not worth the effort, Naruto, smash his face in please." Naruto snorted.

"I'm not doing anything, he ain't worth it." He sat down along with Pariah. Sakura felt like crying out in protest, but she was curious. Someone had told her that Sasuke was powerful and great, but now he looked like a spoilt child. Perhaps she was misinformed.

The bell rung before blows could be thrown. Pariah sent a soul chilling glare at Sasuke before he turned and stalked back into the class. He paused, allowing Naruto, Hinata and Sakura to catch up.

"I believe I may have made an enemy." He stated. Naruto arched a brow.

"Really? Where'd you get that idea?" Pariah rolled his eyes and went back to his seat, and Naruto sat in the other chair. Sasuke scowled and stood in front of Naruto.

"You're in my seat, dobe." Naruto sighed.

"Is it a strict sitting order?" he asked. Sasuke's scowl deepened. "I'll take that as a yes, now get lost." Sasuke growled but luckily Iruka started the lesson.

"We will be proceeding to the combat arena for some sparring." He said. The class obediently went with him and soon they were in a vast room with four large circles painted onto the wooden floor. These circles were big enough to dominate the entire room. Iruka stood at the front of the class.

"Okay, first will be having four sparring sessions, so please get into pairs." The students did so. "Now, half of you will fight in the arenas, and the other half will wait, once everyone in one half is done, the other half will step in. The victors will then face each other, and this will continue until there's a last man standing." The pairs went to their places. Hinata was pared up with the boy with pineapple like hair who seemed half awake, Naruto was with a strange spandex wearing kid while Pariah was with a boy who had really sharp teeth and a small dog in tow. The boys saw that Sakura was paired up with a large brutish looking boy.

Sakura sighed and stepped into a shaky fighting stance. The brute scoffed and began walking over to the girl with his fist raised.

"Time to get your beating, billboard brow." He cackled. Sakura began shaking and hastily dodged the boy's strike. She ducked under a sweeping attack and struck the boy's ribs, but the blow was shrugged off and she ended up getting knocked to the other side of the arena. Sakura groaned and attempted to get up. "You can't beat me, you little weakling." Sakura knew he was right, she was dead.

"Sakura," she looked up and saw Pariah staring at her. "Might I advise that if you have some knowledge of the human body, you use it to your advantage?" Sakura frowned for a moment then slowly she got what he meant. She had a vast understanding of the human body, and knew the weak points that made for good hitting spots. She had to strike with surgical precision here. She got up and stared at the boy.

'_Okay, how do I do this?' _she thought to herself. The boy came at her again. He clumsily swung a fist. Sakura ducked but this time she attacked. _'Solar plexus, floating ribs and ovaries are left open, strike the kidneys with double fist strike and palm to solar plexus.' _Sakura complied with her analytical side and struck the weak points. The boy, Izumo his name was if she remembered correctly, gasped in pain. He bent double and clutched his stomach, gasping for breath. _'Head now available, arteries unprotected, temples unprotected, both lethal points, don't attack. Advisable option; attack ears.' _Sakura struck Izumo's ears with the palms of her hands. She completed her attack run by slamming her foot into his diaphragm. The large brutish boy, nearly twice Sakura's total mass, fell to the floor, crying.

Pariah watched with an interested expression, even though Sakura had struck some good points on the body, she still did more damage than he thought. She was certainly strong, but how strong he wanted to know. Fights went by and soon only four combatants hadn't gone yet. Naruto looked at the spandex kid and went to the arena with him, nodding to Sakura. Pariah did the same with the canine kid.

The stage was set, and the newcomer's skills were to be tested.

**I've decided to give Sakura her ridiculous strength in this fic, because she has shown feats of it even before her training with Tsunade, as I saw her smash Naruto into the air with an uppercut once. That strength will be properly revealed soon.**


End file.
